


You Are Here

by Estirose



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-03
Updated: 2010-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace doesn't need the dot anymore. Bambera maybe does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Here

**Author's Note:**

> Characters don't belong to me.
> 
> Written 2006.

Ace was a seasoned time traveler, something that couldn't be said for many people, and especially not the ones she knew back in Perivale. No, time travel wasn't your every day experience, and she was thankful that she'd had the chance at it.

But time and space travel had its hazards, much more dangerous than trying to navigate around a zoo without a map and a "you are here" dot. Ace was prepared, however, and very little fazed her.

Even knights from other dimensions that had their eyes on brigadiers from UNIT. She could see it, even if Bambera didn't. Not that Bambera had much experience with this kind of thing. Ace was sure that she hadn't encountered anything as odd as she had in the last 24 hours.

Yeah, Bambera needed that little dot. Ace didn't anymore.

Actually, this place was a bit boring. Not that she'd say that to Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart's face, though she bet he was feeling it too. He didn't need that little dot, that set of directions, he just rolled with the flow. Like Ace did.

It was funny what traveling with the Professor did to people. Kind of like a survival course. If you didn't like what you got into, you weren't meant really to travel along with him. But if you did, if you were willing to take that risk, you got a lot more than other people did.

You didn't need that dot anymore.

Ace didn't doubt that someday Bambera wouldn't need that dot either, not with Ancelyn by her side. Assuming they didn't kill each other first.

That thought caused her to grin. Maybe Bambera did need some excitement in her life. Orient herself. Give herself that mental "you are here" dot.

Or maybe she wouldn't. Ace realized she probably would never know. Not that it bothered her. This was one more stop, one more location, one more place to get her bearings and plant herself her own mental direction sign.

And then she and the Professor would be gone. On new adventures, new excitement, new worlds. She never wanted it to stop. She hoped it never would.

-end


End file.
